


Anomaly

by Flamelord99



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamelord99/pseuds/Flamelord99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto Uzumaki is a strange human. After an incident, he became the only known human to actually be able to fight digimon on an equal footing. What does this mean, and what sort of enemies will he have to fight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A young blond haired man had finally reached the summit of the mountain he was climbing. He wore lose dark orange pants, black sneakers, a white short sleeve shirt, a red vest, and he wore orange goggles on his head. On his left arm, a gold colored metal armband with a screen in the middle. This man was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Get out here Azulongmon! You are trying to sever the connection between the Real and Digital worlds. Why? The worlds fused together long ago and you supported this. What changed? What caused such a benevolent being to delete and steal the power of his fellow sovereigns?"

In response to the yelling the sky gradually began to darken as the surrounding mountain peaks were struck with lightning. However, this lightning was not the usual blue lightning associated with Azulongmon. The gray lightning confused Naruto until Azulongmon appeared. However, he wasn't the Azulongmon that everyone knew of.

This Azulongmon was much larger and his coloring was different. The face mask he always wore was now black. The lightning marks on it were now gray and his long ethereal body, once a soft blue, was now a dull gray. His wings, once covered in shining white feathers, were now nothing more than bones.

Before he only had 12 digicores surrounding him, but now he had 48 of them separated into 4 rings.. Just looking at them one could tell they did not belong to Azulongmon as his colors did not match them. One ring was red, one yellow, and another green.

Just by being near him, Naruto could feel the world distorting. Unfortunately, this distortion couldn't be fixed with anything except the deletion of Azulongmon.

" _ **You wish to know why I no longer support the connection between your world and my own? Your world has caused nothing but trouble since it gained access to our own! It's true that you humans have managed to fix your mistakes, but those mistakes shouldn't have occurred in the first place!**_ "

"And you knew that if the other sovereigns learned of your plan they would do everything in their power to stop you and if they all fought you, then you wouldn't stand a chance. That's why you attacked first. You deleted Ebonwumon and stole his power first. Then Zhuqiaomon and lastly Baihumon. By the time anyone figured out it was you who was deleting the other sovereigns you had already absorbed their power."

Glaring at the titanic form of Azulongmon, Naruto knew that this would not be an easy fight. However, he wasn't alone. As his armband glowed, it released lights that formed behind Naruto. The lights transformed into V-mon, Agumon, Gabumon, Impmon, Guilmon X, and Salamon.

"So, we're fighting a big bad sovereign? I think this will do for a good warmup." Stated Impmon as he warmed himself up.

"If we want to win, then we have to fight him with everything we have. We can't afford to make any mistakes." Replied Guilmon X as he stared intently at Azulongmon.

"Don't worry Wynn, with all of us together, we can't lose." V-mon's grin made both Gabumon and Salamon smile, but Wynn kept the same expression.

"Well, it doesn't really matter. We're going to do our best anyway. Plus Speedy is our secret weapon. No one has been able to defeat him when things are absolutely dire, besides Theo and Eli can always fuse together." Salamon stated while everyone, but Impmon, nodded their head.

"That was a nice speech Luna, but I don't think Asmodeus heard you." When Luna turned her heard she saw that Eli was right. He was stretching as if he was going to go exercise. Sighing, Luna just shook her head. The only time that Asmodeus ever took anything serious was when everyone made him take it seriously or Naruto asked him to, but Naruto was still having a staring contest with Azulongmon.

Though, one thought did cross her mind. Why hadn't Azulongmon attacked them while they were talking. Maybe it was because he wanted to test his new power against someone strong? Well, she wasn't going to ask because then he might actually attack them.

"Naruto! We're ready!" Nodding his head, Naruto's armband began to glow bright enough to make Azulongmon flinch back from the light.

**V-mon Warp-digivolve to... UlforceVeedramon**

**Agumon Warp-digivolve to... WarGreymon**

**Gabumon Warp-digivolve to... MetalGarurumon**

**Impmon Warp-digivolve to... Beelzemon**

**Guilmon X Warp-digivolve to... Dukemon X**

**Salamon Warp-digivolve to... Magnadramon**

As his partners finished digivolving, Naruto made his armband glow brighter. Theo, Eli, and Asmodeus all began to glow again.

**WarGreymon Burst Digivolve to... VictoryGreymon**

**MetalGarurumon Burst Digivolve to... ZeedGarurumon**

**Beelzemon Burst Digivolve to... Beelzemon Blast Mode**

As his partners finished digivolving, Naruto's armband once more glowed, but not as brightly as before. From it, three lights shot out towards Naruto. In his right hand, he gained a white sword with digicode along the blade. In his left hand he gained a circular shield and on his shoulders a black jacket.

Looking up at Azulongmon, everyone could tell that they were going to have to fight tooth and nail against him just to survive.

* * *

"Hmm, it looks like rain today. The weather people never get it right." Sighing, Hikari grabbed her umbrella as she finished putting on her coat. As she was about to step outside of her apartment, she stopped and looked behind her.

"Gatomon, are you coming?" Hearing nothing, she took off her backpack and looked inside. Giggling at the sleeping Gatomon, she put her backpack back on slowly and carefully, so as not to jostle the sleeping cat.

* * *

"TK, why didn't you bring an umbrella? You saw how the weather was outside." This came from a disgruntled Patamon who was trying to bury himself inside of TK's jacket.

"Sorry, Patamon. The weather people said that it was going to be a nice sunny day, not a dreary rainy one." TK knew that Patamon wasn't mad at him, just concerned. "But look on the bright side. We're under this shade so it'll keep us from getting wet."

"Yeah, well I doubt this shade goes all the way to your school so we're still going to get wet." Patamon said from inside of TK's jacket.

Sighing because Patamon was right, TK knew he wouldn't be able to get to school without getting wet, unless some sort of miracle happened.

"TK?" Turning to look in the direction of the voice, TK was happy to say that a miracle had happened. There standing in the rain under an umbrella was Hikari.

* * *

"V-mon stop jumping around. You're going to get me in trouble!" Yelled a goggle wearing teen who was chasing a blue digimon around the classroom. Everyone else in the room just ignored it. This happened every day, so it had become routine.

"Sorry Davis, but I'm bored! I can't go outside because of the rain, and Patamon and Gatomon aren't here yet so I can't go play with them." As V-mon finished speaking he was caught by Davis, who kept him up in the air to keep him from jumping.

"I know, I wish Hikari and TK were here too, but with how hard it's raining I don't think that's gonna happen. Besides, why didn't you want to go with the other digimon? You usually go." Ever since they had defeated MaloMyotismon more and more people had become Digidestined, because of that the school system had decided to have the older digimon teach the younger ones about the real world and how things worked. This would help prevent any potential disasters.

"Well, all of the digimon are doing pretty well adapting, so I thought I would let them just have fun today, since it's getting so bad outside." As V-mon finished speaking a bolt of lightning hit right outside the window which made quite a few people jump.

"Sheesh, I really didn't think that it would get this bad. Actually, is it even the right season for these types of storms?" As David finished speaking he turned to look at V-mon who only shrugged in response.

"I can't believe how bad it's getting right now. You're so lucky that I walked that way today." Hearing a voice he recognized, Davis turned towards the door knowing that two of his favorite people would walk through in a few seconds, and proving him right, TK and Hikari walked through the door with Patamon flying above them.

"Very true, but I can always count on you to pull me out of a jam." Seeing the way they smiled at each other made Davis shake his head in amusement. It always amazed him how those two could communicate in a way that others couldn't understand well. He himself knew when they communicated like that, but he could never tell what was exchanged. It was interesting at first, but now it was so common he didn't try to figure it out.

* * *

" **Trident Gaia!** " Launching the energy arrows from the tips of his Dramon Breaker, Theo watched as they exploded into a fireball on contact with Azulongmon's face.

Flying backwards, he prepared his shield in case his attack didn't do anything, and it paid off as not even a second after his attack hit a bolt of gray lightning crashed into his shield. However, his shield was able to withstand the attack and he was able to bat it away.

Before Azulongmon could fire another bolt at him he was struck from the side by a purple blast. This one was able to make Azulongmon flinch for a moment, which was taken advantage of by Luna.

" **Apocalypse!** " A countless number of energy bolts rained down upon Azulongmon's body making him stagger and drop slightly from the sky.

" **Dragon Impulse X!** " Collinding with Azulongmon, Speedy circled back to continue the attack, but was stopped as Azulongmon let loose his attack.

" **Dance of the Thunder God!** " From Azulongmon's body wave after wave of lightning spread out hitting everyone near him. However, he was attacked before he could take advantage of the opening. Looking in the direction of the attack, he narrowed his eyes seeing Naruto with a smoking shield staring back at him.

Glowing with lightning, Azulongmon attacked Naruto. " **Lightning Whip!** "

Right before the attack hit him, Naruto smacked the attack away from himself with his sword. Leaping into the air and flying at Azulongmon Naruto swung his sword. " **Ballistic Blades!** " Blades of energy flew from the tip of the sword and struck Azulongmon along his side. Roaring in pain, Azulongmon set his sights on Naruto's flying form.

Rolling out of the way of the charging dragon, Naruto knew that they weren't really hurting Azulongmon. The plan they had needed to be done right or things could get really bad. Unfortunately, they had underestimated Azulongmon's increase in power. They would have to do it slowly and carefully, which meant a prolonged battle.

"Luna! Poison him!" Seeing her nod, Naruto and everyone else got out of the way as she went flying towards Azulongmon's face.

" **Hermit Fog!** " A black fog sprayed out of Luna's face as she passed by Azulongmon. The black fog instantly began to affect Azulongmon as he began to cough and shake in pain.

"With the amount of power he has at his disposal it's going to take a while for the poison to affect him drastically. All we have to do now is outlast him." Luna's words reached everyone as Asmodeus readied his blaster.

"All that means is that we can actually hurt him now. So, it's a race between our attacks and your poison. I'm gonna enjoy this." No one had to look at Asmodeus's face to know that he had a giant grin on his face.

* * *

"What the hell is up with this storm? It just keeps getting worse, and those lightning strikes are getting more active. Doesn't that mean that it's gonna pass us soon?" Davis yelling went unheard as lightning chose to strike very close to them and everyone had put their hands to their ears to try and block out the thunder.

"This weather can't be natural." Gatomon stated after she removed her paws from her ears.

"I'm willing to bet that there's something wrong in the digital world. That's usually why things start acting strangely here." TK responded. Looking towards Hikari, he knew she had the same idea. They were going to the digital world.

* * *

" **Corona Destroyer!** "

" **Final Elysion!** "

The attacks hit Azulongmon from both sides while he was squirming in pain. Everyone could tell that things would be ending soon. Azulongmon could hardly move, let alone attack, without feeling immense pain.

"Speedy! It's time!" Seeing Speedy nod, Naruto raised his left arm and dematerialized the shield back into his armband. Keeping his arm raised, Naruto shot out nine lights from his armband. The lights began to orbit Speedy as he dedigivolved back into V-mon. As the lights began to brighten V-mon began to glow as well.

**V-mon Golden Armor Digivolve to... Magnamon**

"You know the plan Speedy, so don't worry. We'll keep him busy until you see the signal." Nodding to the order, Speedy began to build his power.

Making his armband glow once more, Naruto's left arm became encased in a gold light. As it dimmed down, his arm had become a black cannon.

" **Positron Laser!** " Firing his cannon towards Azulongmon, Naruto knew that when everything was going well was when things turned downhill.

* * *

"I can't believe the storm knocked out the power! How are supposed to get to the digital world now?" Davis' frustrated yelling resonated with everyone there. They couldn't go to the digital world without a computer, but without power there wasn't anything they could do.

"I'm going to message Cody to see if he's alright and if he's having any better luck than we are." Nodding to TK, Hikari took out her own D-Terminal to message Yolei, and from the corner of her eye she could see that Davis had done the same to message Ken.

Finishing her message, Hikari could only sigh as she looked out the window. The lightning strikes had moved from their position so they weren't being bombarded by the thunder, but it was still close. To make things worse, no one could go outside to check out the area because it was deemed to dangerous. Not even the digimon were allowed to go outside.

"I'm pretty sure that a swirling vortex in the sky isn't natural." TK's voice startled Hikari as she hadn't noticed him. Seeing him look out the window, she followed his line of sight until she saw the cloud's in the sky. They were swirling like they would for a tornado, but it wasn't extending down to the ground.

"Whatever is going on, we won't be able to do anything. We'd more than likely get struck by lightning than actually reach it." TK's blunt statement did nothing to alleviate any of their concerns, but he said what everyone was thinking.

* * *

"Somethings wrong. With the amount of power Azulongmon has at his disposal, he should be able to fill all of the sky with lightning and strike us all down." Luna's concerned voice let Naruto know that things were gonna get worse.

"If he's not using his full power to fight us, then what is he using it for?" Asmodeus voice was filled with anger. He prided himself as being a powerful enough fighter to make others take him seriously. If he wasn't being taken seriously than that really made him mad.

"If I had to guess, I would say he was trying to separate the dimensions, but the barrier remains stable. So, what is he really doing?" Wynn had been analyzing the entire fight and he could not figure out what Azulongmon was doing with the bulk of his power, and that worried him.

"Well whatever he's doing, we stop him first. That's our biggest issue at the moment." Nodding to Eli, everyone got back to work.

* * *

"Okay, it's stopped raining and the lightning has stopped, but the swirling in the sky is getting worse. I think it's time to go and see what's going on." Turning to look at everyone, Davis could see that they were ready as well.

**V-mon Armor Digivolve to... Raidramon**

**Patamon Armor Digivolve to... Pegasusmon**

**Gatomon Armor Digivolve to... Nefertimon**

"Pegasusmon, fly low. We don't want to get hit by lightning if it starts up again." Nodding to TK's request, Pegasusmon began to fly lower and Nefertimon followed him.

"TK! Is it just me, or does it look like the vortex is right over Hikarigaoka?" Looking into the distance, it did seem like it was over Hikarigaoka.

"But shouldn't that be impossible? BlackWarGreymon sealed the gate away years ago." What Davis said was true, but it didn't mean it couldn't be used to reach a different world.

"Yeah, but all that means is that it's impossible to reach the digital world from there. For all we know, this could be from an entirely different world." With TK's words, everyone began thinking of all of the worlds that they knew of. It was a small number, but one of them was not one they wanted any part of.

"Hey! Ken says that he's right under the vortex and that he feels some dark power there." Glancing at TK and Hikari, he could tell that this news only made them more uneasy, but there wasn't anything they could do about it. "Are Yolei and Cody anywhere near there?"

Seeing them check their D-Terminals and shake their heads let him know that him and Ken would have to buy time for everyone to get there.

* * *

"Okay, now we know that something's wrong. Wynn! What the hell is going on?" Asmodeus yelling did nothing to distract Wynn from his job of analyzing the current situation. From what he could tell, Azulongmon was creating some sort of gateway, but for what reason?

"He's creating a gateway. I don't know where to though. Or why he needed so much power when he could easily cross between dimensions. If he needs this much power, I can only guess that he means to transfer something incredibly large, or the dimensions he trying to connect are very far apart. I'm not sure which one he's trying to accomplish." Wynn's analysis let Naruto know that he was still missing something in Azulongmon's plan.

A large crack, disrupted Naruto's thoughts, as Azulongmon quickly moved through a vortex that formed underneath him. "How is he moving that quickly? Before he couldn't even turn his head from the pain, but now he's moving like nothing is bothering him." Theo's question went unanswered as everyone gave chase through the vortex.

* * *

"Anything unsual Ken?" Hearing Davis's voice let Ken's nerves settle down a bit. He had been a bit afraid that he would have to fight whatever was coming through by himself.

"You mean besides the giant swirling vortex and the strange weather? Well, Yolei has been acting strange lately, but I think that's mostly stress from the new coursework she has at school." Shaking his head at Ken, Davis got off Raidramon as he dedigivolved into V-mon.

"Let's hope that's all that's strange." TK stated as he got off Pegasusmon.

"For someone so big he can move fast." It was taking everything they had just to keep Azulongmon in sight. It seemed his giant size did nothing to hinder him.

"Maybe your just a bit slow Eli? Have you been exercising like you should be?" The look Eli sent Asmodeus had everyone around them laughing.

"Ah, that was a good laugh, but what are we gonna do about Azulongmon? He's too far to attack him, and if he gets any faster we won't be able to keep up." Luna's concern brought everyone back to their current situation. It was unfortunately true, but they couldn't go any faster. If Speedy was in his UlforceVeedramon form, then it wouldn't have been a problem, but as Magnamon he traded speed for greater fire power.

"For now, we just try and keep up with him. Our best bet to continue the plan will be when he gets out of the portal. Still, why make this portal? I can't figure out what he's planning." That didn't make anyone feel better. They hated going into things without any sort of intelligence.

* * *

"Do you guys see the vortex glowing as well, or am I hallucinating?" Davis attempt to break the tension failed horribly.

"We see it Davis, and it's getting brighter. Patamon, I think it'd be best if you digivolved so you can DNA digivolve quickly." Nodding, Tk's digivice began to vibrate as Patamon began to glow.

**Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!**

"Hey everyone! Sorry we're late! Ankylomon wasn't built for speed." Looking across to their left, they saw Cody riding Ankylomon with Yolei flying next to them on Aquilamon.

"We decided to come together, than alone for safety. Has anything happened so far?" Yolei's question went unanswered as the sky began to rumble. They could see the epicenter of the vortex glowing brighter with arcs of electricty spreading out from the center.

Before anyone could say a blindingly bright bolt of lightning shot out of the vortex and struck the ground in front of them. Blinking their eyes, they could see nothing but spots for several seconds and they couldn't hear anything except for ringing in their ears. As they began to get their vision and hearing back they could make out a giant snake like form in the sky.

As their eyes focused they gasped as they recognized the giant digimon. It was Azulongmon, but it wasn't the Azulongmon they remembered. This one was far bigger and the color was different. However, it wasn't paying attention to them. It was looking at the vortex and it seemed to waiting for something.

Looking at the vortex they saw something come out, but it was quickly struck down with a gigantic bolt of lightning by Azulongmon. However, after Azulongmon attacked more things began to go out of the vortex. Those things then began to attack Azulongmon while he tried to defend himself. The digidestined didn't really know what to do.

On one hand, it was Azulongmon. It was a digimon they knew, but this digimon was different and it was obviously in a battle to the death with whatever it was fighting. Looking towards Davis, they saw he was just as conflicted as they were. However, they had to intervene and the only way to do that was to get closer to the action.

"We need to get to a rooftop. We can't see anything from down here except that Azulongmon is fighting." Looking towards everyone, Davis could see that they supported his idea. Looking towards V-mon, he wasn't surprised to see him already digivolving.

**V-mon digivolve to... XV-mon**

* * *

"Okay, I have got to be the luckiest person in all of existence." Naruto was currently lying in a crater he made after he dropped out of the sky. When he had come out of the vortex he hadn't expected Azulongmon to attack him with suck ferocity. He was completely unprepared to defend himself and that attack should have killed him. However, he survived because they had crossed into the real world. Physics took over and he dropped out of the sky. The fall hurt like hell, but he could deal with it. He was just happy to be alive at the moment.

Dragging himself out of the crater, he called the Omni Sword to himself and it flew into his hand. He rematerialized the Aegis and he dematerialized the coat he was wearing. In its place, he materialized 8 glowing angel wings.

Flying out of the crater he placed the shield in front of him and took aim at Azulongmon's eye. Feeling the shield fill with power, he made a final adjustment and fired.

" **Shield of the Just!** "

The attack took Azulongmon completely by surprise and it blinded one of the eyes on his left side. Opening his other eyes, he glared with a surprising amount of anger and hate at Naruto. Naruto just kept flying at him with his sword at his side and his shield in front of him.

Roaring in rage, Azulongmon began to build power for his strongest attack, but was stopped when he was attacked from all sides. That sudden loss of power was all that Naruto needed to initiate the final part of the plan.

Speeding down at Azulongmon as quickly as possible, he dematerialized the Aegis and held the Omni Sword with both hands. Knowing he only had a small window to attack, he sped up as fast as he could and stabbed the sword through Azulongmon's head. Azulongmon stopped moving the instant the sword entered his head.

" **Initialize!** "

As Azulongmon began to lose his form, Speedy finally acted.

" **Extreme Jihad!** "

Channeling all of the power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles, he unleashed all of it into Naruto. Feeling the power being sent into him, he transferred all of it into the Omni Sword. As the sword began to glow, the light began to travel throughout Azulongmon's giant form until it reached the digicores that didn't belong to him. The light began to encircle the digicores and it removed them from Azulongmon.

Looking at the cores, he saw that them flying through the wormhole to be reunited with their proper owners. Turning to look back at Azulongmon, Naruto saw that they could actually defeat him now.

Hearing a roar, Naruto saw that Speedy had dedigivolved into V-mon and was in the process of calling upon the full power of his dragon data to warp digivolve.

**V-mon Warp-digivolve to... Imperialdramon Fighter Mode**

Seeing that Speedy was ready, Naruto activated his armband and focused on Speedy and his Omni Sword.

" **Imperialdramon Fighter Mode... Omni Sword... digixross!"**

**Imperialdramon Paladin Mode**

Flying at the floating form of Azulongmon Imperialdramon Paladin Mode swung his sword.

"Omni Sword!"

Azulongmon was cut in two, and his data was reset, reconfigured, and sent through the closing wormhole.

Looking at the closing wormhole, Naruto knew that they wouldn't be able to reach it before it closed completely. However, they didn't need to fear there was always a way as long as they didn't give up.


	2. Chapter 2

What the hell are police?" Asked Naruto while he was surrounded by police squad cars.

"We repeat, lay down and put your hands on your head. If not we will be forced to shoot." Yelled the policeman using a megaphone.

"Look, if you'd just let me explain. We can sort all of thi-" In an instant, Wynn warp-digivolved and put his shield in front of Naruto. Not even a second later, pings were heard as bullets ricocheted off the shield. Small screams were heard as people ducked for cover.

"Thanks Wynn, but I could have dodged." Turning to look back at Naruto, Wynn replied, "I know that very well, but it'd be best to keep that a secret. I think we should make a tactical retreat. We do not want to risk a confrontation against the authorities at this time as we do not know the situation of this world."

Nodding at his assessment, Naruto jumped into Wynn's hand as he flew into the air. A moment later, they were joined by the rest of their friends. Once they reached a high enough altitude, Naruto activated his armband.

To the people down below, it looked like they were swallowed in a ball of light. Once it cleared they were gone.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"So, what do we do now?" Cody's question went unanswered for a few moments as everyone tried to figure out what to say.

"Let's go back to school, we can't do anything right now. Besides, we don't want to get caught up here by the police." Agreeing to Ken's suggestion everyone decided they would meet up after school.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Okay, can someone tell me why there was a firewall? Hurt like hell when we bounced off." Asmodeus said as he stood up. Still in his Beelzemon form, he began to look around and noticed something immediately.

"Where the hell is all the color!?" That got everyone's attention as they soon realized that it was true. Everything was dyed a shade of gray.

"Looks like this is a world parallel to that of the Digital World. We got sent here because of that firewall. I wonder if this means that the Digital World is completely blocked by a firewall." Wynn's calm analysis of the situation made everyone stare at Naruto who was already trying to see if there was in fact a firewall keeping the Digital World closed off.

"Okay, so it looks like that one location we arrived at was blocked by a firewall. That's why we bounced. Now, this world is one of the many different worlds associated with this reality. As such we just have to open a portal into the Digital World from here. Nothing too difficult." As he finished his sentence though, they heard something large coming their way from the ocean.

Rising from the ocean, Naruto knew immediately who it was, "Oh, it's just a Dagomon," and just like that everyone immediately began to ignore the giant digimon. This of course was new to Dagomon. It was used to beings cowering in fear of it, not ignoring it. As such, it did the only thing it knew how. It attacked.

It was unfortunate that he chose to attack, because if he hadn't he would have lived. As it was though, he had attacked and as such, six ultimate level digimon attacked him. To make things worse, these were digimon who had trained to be at their absolute best and as such they were leagues above many other ultimate level digimon. Dagomon was killed the instant the attacks touched him.

Throughout the entire thing, Naruto kept concentrating on his armband and the information it was giving him. It didn't bother him that his partners killed Dagomon. It attacked with the intention of killing them, as such it forfeited it's right to live. Hopefully it's next incarnation would be smarter.

"And done! Come on, I want to get away from this dreary place." Standing next to the portal, his partners all flew into it one by one until it was only him left. Jumping in, the portal immediately closed behind him.

As such, he didn't see the mass congregation of shadow beings that came from the ocean. As they looked at one another, one spoke. "We must find the queen."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Her sudden stop made TK and Davis look at her to ask why, but her trembling instantly made them worried. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just got a horrible feeling right now. I think I need to sit down." Steadying her, TK led Hikari to a seat. Once seated, she put her head on her knees and began to take deep breaths. Meanwhile, TK slowly rubbed her back and held her hand. As she began to calm down, she gripped TK's hand harder and then let go.

As she stood up, Gatomon continued to stare intently at Hikari. Something happened, but she didn't know what and neither did Hikari.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"I can't believe they have an entire village that's dedicated to only caring for baby digimon. That's an amazing idea, but also pretty risky. I mean, if someone were to destroy this place. Boom. There goes an entire generation of digimon." Asmodeus's, now an Impmon, thoughts about Primary Village, while a bit grim, where spot on with everyone's.

"Also, there isn't even any security here. I bet I could steal all of these digieggs and no one would know who was the culprit." Coincidentally, when he finished speaking an Elecmon just came into the clearing and heard the last bit that Asmodeus said.

"You will not harm any of these digi-eggs!" Turning to look at the voice, Asmodeus knew exactly what to say, "I didn't say I was gonna harm them. I said, I was gonna steal them, big difference."

In response, Elecmon fired off some electricity at the ground in front of Asmodeus. "Leave before I am forced to hurt you!" As Asmodeus was about to respond, Luna covered his mouth, "We promise that we have no intention of harming these digi-eggs. We were just passing through, and don't mind Asmodeus he's just a smart ass." That got her a deadpan from Asmodeus and a raised eyebrow from Elecmon.

"Isn't he an Impmon?" Was the first thing that came out of Elecmon's mouth.

Before Luna could respond, she had to quickly move her leg from Asmodeus's mouth as he began to lick it. Wiping it on the ground, she smirked. "You do know that I haven't had a chance to clean up since before the fight right? Who knows what sort of things I've had to walk on." The sudden realization on Asmodeus's face was enough to make Luna start laughing as she walked away towards where she could hear some babies crying.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Wait, Gennai says that Azulongmon is fine? But we saw him get deleted!" Pulling Davis back to his seat, everyone focused back on Izzy's face on the computer monitor.

With all of the older Digidestined having started university already, it was next to impossible to get their schedules to line up properly, but they tried and as such when they told Izzy what happened and he found a video of the event he dropped everything to get in contact with Gennai. Thankfully, with Digimon becoming more and more common as the years passed, technology began taking huge leaps and because of that many places around the world had incredibly fast internet access.

"Hey, I'm just as surprised as you are, but I think the Azulongmon you saw wasn't the same one we know. Just look at the size, color, and his demeanor. It's all wrong. I have a theory of what it might have been, but I need more time to see if it's true. I'll keep you guys updated on what I find." As Izzy, was about to end the video chat, he remembered something.

"Oh, I can't believe I almost forgot. We were gonna ask you later, but all of us university students have finally been able to get a Saturday free day into our schedules and we wanted to know if you were all up for a trip to Primary Village?" Izzy had expected a happy response, but he hadn't expected a cheer.

As they all agreed, Izzy just laughed.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"So this place has been attacked before?" Naruto asked Elecmon as they drank tea on a small table they found. In his lap, Naruto was petting a newly born Punimon. It had been a digi-egg, but it hatched when Naruto came near and it wouldn't leave his side, so he just kept it.

"Well, not directly. It was about nine years ago, the Digital World was taken over by The Dark Masters. Four mega level digimon who left nothing but destruction and despair wherever they went. As such they targeted this area, but instead of destroying it they instead tainted it with their evil. Due to the taint, no new digimon were born and no new digi-eggs could form. At least not until the digidestined killed the Dark Masters and restored the Digital World." Finished with his tale, Elecmon took a long sip of his tea.

Naruto however, was wondering exactly who these digidestined were and how far along the fusion of the Digital World and Material World was. If it had only started within the past decade, then there was still about another decade before the process was complete and the Digital World could be accessed from any location in the world.

"What's a mega level digimon? You don't call them baby one, baby two, child, adult, perfect, ultimate, and ultra?" Seeing Elecmon shake his head Naruto asked, "Well what do you call them?"

"Here, the ranking system goes fresh, in-training, rookie, champion, ultimate, and mega. I don't even know what an ultra is, and I don't think I want to. It'd be best if you started using this terminology so that no one gets confused." Nodding at Elecmon, Naruto began to wonder why no one had even heard of an ultra digimon. Maybe they knew it as something else?

"Well, in any case thanks for your hospitality. I still can't believe you believed me when I told you though we were from another reality." At Naruto's comment, Elecmon just laughed.

"Boy, you live here long enough and you see many strange things that you decide just aren't worth the trouble to figure out. This is one of them, but more than anything I just wanted some time to relax. Taking care of all of these baby digimon is hard work and I'll take a brake whenever I can. Also, that Luna there is amazing. Asmodeus, not so much." Turning to look at what he was talking about Naruto burst out laughing when he saw that Luna had a bunch of babies all around her playing and happy, but Asmodeus had one crying its eyes out.

Asmodeus apparently wasn't good with kids.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"How long has it been since you've seen Tai, Hikari?" TK asked Hikari as she packed the basket for the get together.

"Since he went back to the university. He just had to go to the school that offered him a free ride that was too far to drive to. He at least calls though. How long has it been since you've seen Yamato TK?" That got TK to drop to his back on Hikari's bed.

"I haven't seen him in ages. Even before he went back to university, but I can't really fault him for it. He's had trouble convincing Mom and Dad that he was really going to become an astronaut. That was a big surprise. Almost as much as Tai telling us he wanted to become a lawyer. Then Agumon and Gabumon said they'd follow them anywhere and you get the first ever high school graduated digimon students. I know that Yamato has been helping Gabumon catch up with everything he's missed so they can help each other out." Looking at Hikari she just nodded to his unasked question. Tai was doing the same with Agumon.

"Still have the same dream of teaching kids?" Nodding her head happily, TK began to wonder what he would end up doing.

"Still don't have an idea?" Turning to his head to the right, he saw Hikari was laying next to him looking at him with an intense look in her eyes.

Turning to lay on his side, he brought his hand up to her cheek. As she smiled at the contact, she brought up her hand to hold his in place. Looking at him with the same intense expression, she began to move closer, but before anything could happen her D-3 began to ring.

Giving TK a sad smile, she stood up and looked at it. "Everyone's already at Primary Village. They want us to hurry up." Nodding, TK went and stood next to Hikari. Pointing their digivices at her computer screen, they opened the gate to the Digital World.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"We can't thank you enough for letting us stay here Elecmon. Also, are you sure about me taking Punimon?" Naruto and the group had decided to spend a few days at Primary Village to relax and recuperate after the fight with Azulongmon. While they didn't look all that exhausted, the fight had taken a toll on them.

"It's not a problem. I don't get too many visitors to begin with so having so many at once was fun. As for Punimon, I get the feeling that he wants to go with you." Nodding at Elecmon's, Naruto just waved as he caught up with his partners. They had already said their goodbyes and couldn't wait to explore the Digital World.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Come on hurry up! You guys are so slow!" Davis yelled at the group. He and V-mon had run ahead of everyone else.

"Well isn't this a surprise. My guests just leave and then I get some more." Davis and V-mon turned in unison to see that Elecmon was behind them.

"Wait, someone else was here?" V-mon asked as the rest of the group caught up.

"Yeah, his name was Nar-"

x-x-x-x-x-x

"-uto. Are you sure you can keep Punimon well fed?" Luna asked. She loved taking care of children. It just came to her.

"Luna, please. I took care of all you you when you were babies remember? Look at how all of you came out." Naruto stated while trying to look pleased with himself. Eli's voice though kinda changed that.

"Well, if Asmodeus is any indication, then you'll need help." Asmodeus turned to glare at Eli, but the grin he saw on his yellow face told him that it was payback for a few days ago so he let it slide. It was kinda funny.

"If he's trained well, he can digivolve into a variety of forms. Any one of them would make a welcome addition to the team." Wynn's voice stated "Besides, Luna wouldn't let anything happen to him anyway, so it doesn't matter if Naruto takes care of Punimon." As he finished everyone had to agree on that. Luna would make sure that Punimon was well taken care of even if Naruto didn't ask her to.

"So do we have any idea on where we're gonna go? Cause I'm getting kinda hungry." That made everyone, but Naruto stop. They really had no idea on what direction to go, but apparently Naruto did if his continued walking was an indication.

"So, are you gonna tell us, or do we have to beg? I'll cry if I have to." Speedy asked from atop Naruto's head as he wanted to look Naruto straight in the eyes.

Frowning and pushing Speedy off, Naruto summoned up a hologram of the map of the area. What drew their attention though was that there were two dots. One labeled group, and the other destination. The destination was next to a lake. From what they could see, there was a small building labeled restaurant next to the lake.

"We don't have much longer to go so when we get there we can eat. Is that okay with everyone?" Hearing agreements, Naruto kept walking.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Wait, so this Naruto guy was the same one as the one we saw a few days ago?" David asked as he looked at V-mon.

"I don't know about that, but he was a nice guy. So where all of the digimon with him. Especially Luna. I've never seen anyone be able to take care of newly hatched digimon the way she does." Elecmon stated as everyone turned to look at him again.

"Wait, who's Luna? There was someone else with him?" Kairi's question made Elecmon turn his head in question before he realized what she was asking.

"Oh no, Luna is the name of the Salamon with them. It's like it's encoded into her data to be good with newborns. I've got to tell you, that not once did I have to worry about the newborns." That got all of the digidestined to look at each other in shock.

Elecmon never allowed anyone of them to be alone with any of the newborns, but he allowed this unknown group to do that and they apparently spent days here resting which meant he trusted the unknown group more than he trusted them.

"Anyway, they traveled in that direction a while ago. From what Naruto told me, they were just going to look around. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." With that Elecmon left before they could ask him more questions.

"What do you think we should do?" Cody asked the group.

"As much as we would all like to just hand out and relax we can't. We have to make sure that this Naruto guy isn't up to anything that could harm the digital world." With that everyone sighed and began walking in the general direction that they were pointed to.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"What sort of meat do you use?" Naruto asked Digitamamon.

"Oh we use only the finest meat grown on the best meat farms." Nodding at the answer, Naruto looked at the prices. They were a bit on the high side, but if the food was as delicious as everyone around them was making it to be then it would be worth it.

"Do you accept digibits?" Naruto's question got a negative egg shake as Digitamamon explained.

"We only accept digidollars." Nodding, Naruto looked through his armband's holographic display and found that he did have digidollars. He could even convert digibits to digidollars if the need arose.

"Alright then, we'll take seven of the ultimate deliciousness. Also, bring about eighty meat buns of varying meats please."

"No problem! Tapirmon! Come seat our guests!"

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Davis, I'm hungry." Whined V-mon from atop Davis's head.

"I'm hungry too buddy. Too bad that someone completely forgot to bring the food!" While Davis hadn't stated who forgot the food, he did stare at them. Of course she just had to retaliate.

"Well sorry, but you all know how busy I am. It was difficult enough trying to free up some time in my schedule let alone get enough food for everyone here!" At that Davis and Yolei began to bicker. Everyone around them ignored them for the most part.

However, Hawkmon was looking around before he realized that they'd been there before. Flying up, he was able to confirm it when he saw the restaurant.

"I feel it prudent to mention that there's a restaurant very near here in that direction." Pointing with his wing, everyone began to run towards the restaurant.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"How does that taste Punimon? It's good right?" The squeak he received was cut off when Punimon glowed and digivolved into Tsunomon.

"Well would you look at that, this soup is so good it causes digimon to digivolve." The chuckle that came afterward told Speedy that he shouldn't become a comedian.

"Finally! Food!" Distracted by the commotion at the entrance, everyone in the restaurant turned to see a large group of humans and digimons just barge in. To make matters worse they were being loud and rude.

"I'll take one of everything!" The stereo sound effect was a result of Yolei and Davis both speaking at the same time.

"I was here first! I get to order first!" "Nuh uh! I was here first!"

Naruto could see that everyone around them found the disruption annoying and he waited to see what Digitamamon would do before he took it upon himself to quite them down.

"Please quite down. I have many other customers here who are trying to dine in peace."

Unfortunately, Digitamamon's plea fell on deaf ears. To make matters worse, the digidestined behind them didn't do anything to stop them. They were apparently desensitized to this.

Naruto though, was not. He hated having a meal interrupted and he hated when people were rude when others were trying to eat.

Handing Tsunomon to Luna, Naruto stood up and walked over to them.

"Excuse me, my family and I are trying to dine in peace and your loud yelling is making that difficult, may you please stop arguing at such a loud volume and allow everyone in this establishment the peace and quite we want?" That got everyone to look at the Naruto. Unfortunately, Davis and Yolei now felt like taking their frustration out on him.

"Screw off punk! We've got business to settle." "Yeah, butt out of our conversation!"

That was the wrong thing to say, as Naruto seemed to develop an aura around him and they realized they may have made a huge mistake.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**Woo! This took me a while to figure mostly because I had no idea what I would be doing. This takes place during Yolei's final year in high school so the older digidestined are already in college.**

****This entire story will be completely original as there is no established canon for this time period. Don't expect updates for a while unless something happens to inspire me.** **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate doing this, but as of now this story is on HIATUS. The reason for this is simple.
> 
> Digimon Adventure is getting a sequel!
> 
> It's about Taichi (Tai) during his high school years. The trailer is not available to the public yet, but if you look around on the anime subreddit you'll find it.
> 
> I want to watch the new series and see how it'll impact my story. However, as I have found out recently with my Kim Possible/Naruto/Jackie Chan Adventures story, when I get hooked on something I get inspired.
> 
> I shall continue this story after the new Digimon series premiers in Spring 2015.
> 
> This chapter will be replaced in the future.

"Now apologize." Naruto stated sternly as he looked at Davis and Yolei.

"We apologize for being insensitive and rude. We shall try and correct our behavior in the future." The stereo effect was again in effect as Davis and Yolei bowed in apology to the entire restaurant.

The restaurant patrons simply nodded and then went back to their meal and the restaurant was once again filled with the quite buzz of content customers.

The digidestined on the other had, were trying to understand exactly what they saw. One moment the mysterious man was angry and the next he was giving them such a talking to that no one knew exactly what to say.

The way he effortlessly made them feel guilty and ashamed was incredible. Out of all of the digidestined only Hikari and Tai realized what happened. Their mother did it to them all the time so that they would try out her terrible food.

"Good, now I hope something like this doesn't happen again. Now, how about joining my family and me for some food? My treat." And just like that Yolei and Davis had made a new friend.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Agent Sakura report."

Nodding her pink head, Sakura clicked on something on her tablet. An image then filled the room of Azulongmon.

"As we had assumed Chief Orion, the former Azulongmon had stolen the power of the other four sovereigns for himself. However, we misunderstood his purpose.

The data we received courtesy of agent Uzumaki showed us that instead of using his stolen power to separate the material world and the digital world, as was initially assumed, Azulongmon instead created a dimensional portal.

This portal led to an unknown dimension."

Tapping her tablet again, the image of Azulongmon changed to that of a series of charts.

"From the few scans we were able to attain before the portal collapsed we learned that the dimension could support life. As such Team Super-Awesome," Orion palmed his face, " is more than likely still alive."

"I thought I told them to change their name to something less ridiculous." Orion's muffled voice came through as he cradled his head in his hands.

Sakura hummed as she tapped her tablet trying to find the information on team names.

"Ah, it seems that before they went on their mission their team name was changed. There does not seem to be a record of who ordered the name change."

"And we can't change their name unless someone on the team requests the name change. We'll deal with that later on.

What's the status on communicating with the team?"

That once again had Sakura tapping her tablet.

"As of now, we are doing theoretical calculations to see how much power will be needed to pierce through dimensional barriers to establish communications and it is not going well. So far, we have calculated that we will need to divert all the power from at least five different cities to pierce into the dimension that Team Super-Awesome," a smack was heard as Orion smacked his forehead, that got a smirk from Sakura, "is currently in. More than likely we will need to divert the power from many more cities to establish communications.

However, we do not know if the team has set up a shelter yet. If they have not then the message might not reach them, so while we can't communicate with them yet it might be a blessing that we can't do so."

Humming in thought, Orion drummed his fingers on his left arm.

"At the moment nothing can be done about the team. Instead let's focus on the recovered digi-cores."

A few taps and Sakura brought up some information on the recovered sovereign digi-cores.

"We've examined the digi-cores, and we've found some strange data in the Azulongmon cores. The data was in the process of erasing itself, but we were able to save what was left. From looking at the data we have discovered it was a virus of some sort. Unfortunately, we weren't able to learn much else.

We can assume that it was implanted there and it did something to Azulongmon. We have since removed the virus from the cores and all four sovereign digi-cores are ready for new bearers."

"At least one thing is going well. Nicely done agent Sakura." Nodding, Sakura left the chief's office.

Falling into his chair, Orion dragged his hand down his face. 'They better not get killed. I'd hate to see what Kushina would do as a result.'

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Snow? In the middle of summer?" Rika asked as she noticed the snow falling.

In an instant, Renamon appeared next to her.

"Rika, something's coming."

Looking up at the sky in response to Renamon's statement, Rika noticed something even stranger than snow.

"Aren't those the northern lights?"


End file.
